


Red Sea

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Prompts I filled at Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sea

The eunuch sent her as a mediator, she’s his new little bird apparently. The letter she delivered to me spoke about an alliance. Varys wanted to serve the real protector of the realm, since he served Westeros not the king, or that’s what he said.

I am no fool, even if Varys speaks the truth, he is not a man to be trusted. Nor is his red headed messenger. But Melisandre could take care of that.

It was easy in every moment to see both heads bent over something, whispering, always talking. I could care less, but Selyse seamed eager that I execute the new woman in the name of R’hllor. Well, Selyse can deal with her jealousy else where.

And it’s a good thing that she is sulking so much in her chambers these days, for she will never know that Melisandre and -what was her name again? Ros?, pulled me to the priestess chambers, spreading kisses and caresses on me. Saying all the while that it was for the good of the realm, that a happy king rules better. As both their mouths enclose around me, I can do little else but to lay back. It seamed that I was fated to be used by red heads.


End file.
